flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilan
Gilan'' is the former apprentice of Halt, and son to the kingdom's finest Battlemaster, David. Gilan is different than most Rangers, because he was born to a knight, therefore used to formal drills and swordsmanship. He trained with the legendary MacNeil, who was one of Araluen's most renowned swordsmen. Therefore, Gilan also uses the sword, which is not a common Ranger's weapon. Gilan is an expert with the blade, being one of best swordsmen in Araluen. He can use his sword with both his left and right hand. History Gilan is described as a young, junior Ranger and is most likely between the ages of 21 and 23 during The Ruins of Gorlan. He is also described as dashing, handsome, humorous, slightly unworrying, and unusually tall for a member of the typically short Ranger Corps. Gilan rides a bay horse named Blaze, who is very similar to himself, being longer in the leg than most ranger horses. He is also accounted as the best in the Corps at concealed movement. He is also a very good friend to Will, and gives him advice and guidance, as he proved in Erak's Ransom when he told Will all about his own apprenticeship to Halt. The first fief he was posted to was Meric Fief. Later he was appointed Ranger of Norgate Fief, then eventually to Whitby, one of the most important fiefs in all of Araluen. He appears to have a crush on Jenny, as during The Kings of Clonmel, through Will's recollection, he is shown to quiz Will about Jenny on their way to rescue Erak in Erak's Ransom. He also dances with her at Halt's and Lady Pauline's wedding. His nickname around Halt and Will is Gil. Halt has noted that Will is slightly more instinctive in his adaptation to a situation than Gilan. It is hinted in The Lost Stories that he will eventually be married to Jenny. The Ruins of Gorlan Gilan first appears in The Ruins of Gorlan when Will and Halt are riding to the Ranger Gathering. Like all young Rangers, he takes delight in trying to sneak up on his former mentor, Halt, in the hope of someday catching him out. This time he thinks he has won but forgets that Halt now has another apprentice. He realizes this too late, by which time Will has caught him out by firing an arrow in his direction and it hits a tree near Gilan. Soon he and Will become close friends, Will instantly warming to the tall, lanky ranger. He journeys with Halt and Will to track down the Kalkara but doesn't initially like the idea of Will coming along because he is so young but Halt points out that Will is a good thinker and a good shot with his bow already and Gilan drops the point realising his mentor is right. The Burning Bridge In the Burning Bridge he goes on a mission to Celtica with Horace and Will, due to the old Celtic superstition that three people must make up a team when on missions to the neighbouring country of Araluen. At first, he accompanies the two apprentices but when he finds Evanlyn and learns about Morgarath's plan, he goes to Redmont to warn Baron Arald and Halt. Upon hearing of Will and Evanlyn's capture at the bridge from Horace, he initially blames himself for leaving them alone in Celtica, and asks for permission to find them. Halt denies Gilan's request, saying that Gilan's help is needed with the army. They then ride together, with the whole army, to defeat Morgarath. Erak's Ransom In Erak's Ransom Gilan attends Halt and Pauline's wedding. There he and Jenny meet, Jenny prompty falling head-over-heels in love with the tall, handsome Ranger. He then goes on the mission to rescue Erak in Arridi with Cassandra, Halt, Will, and Horace along with Svengal. The Lost Stories Dinner for Five In this story Gilan goes over to Jenny's for a meal with her but this is interrupted when thieves break into her house and hold her captive. He knocks Nuttal out easily when he tries to escape. And About Time Too.... Gilan and Jenny are both present at Will and Alyss' wedding and it is hinted that Jenny and Gilan will be married at a later date. Description Gilan is described as being very tall and handsome, very skilled in swordsmanship and hidden movement. Halt makes a joke of saying how lanky he is and in turn Gilan cheerfully teases his former mentor. Skills *'Swordsmanship''' - Gilan is said to be one of the best swordsmen in the whole of Araluen. *'Unseen Movement' - He is the best Ranger in the whole of the Corps at this (except for maybe Halt) and teaches Will a thing or two about the skills involved. *'Archery' - though not as good as Will or Halt, he is still a foe to be wary (or terrified) of when armed with a bow. Relationships 'Halt' Halt has become a fatherlike figure to Gilan and in turn, the grizzled Ranger is fond of his first apprentice. Halt taught Gilan well, Gilan being one of the top experts in the Ranger Corps at unseen movement. Though very different from his mentor, Gilan is like him in quite a few ways, imitating his teaching style and dry tone of voice as well as the trademark habit of raising one eyebrow. 'Will' Gilan is quite close to Will and teaches him some things about being a Ranger, also encouraging Will when he feels down, particularly in Erak's Ransom when Will is reconsidering his readiness to become a full Ranger. Gilan gives Will a number of tips about things such as fighting in close-combat and unseen movement, a large part of Ranger training. 'Jenny' Gilan and Jenny are very close, Jenny being in love with Gilan. In the Kings of Clonmel it is known that Gilan spent quite a bit of time quizzing Will about his ward-mate during one of their missions together. They first met in Erak's Ransom, Jenny promptly falling for the tall, handsome Ranger particularly as the two were to dance together at Halt and Pauline's wedding. In The Lost Stories it is hinted that the two will be married. 'Blaze' Blaze is Gilan's horse and the two get along well, sharing the same bond that all rangers have with their horses. Blaze is a bay (Female horse). 'Cassandra' When Gilan, Will Treaty, and Horace meet her in the Burning Bridge (as Evanlyn) Gilan cares for her a great deal, not knowing at the time that she is daughter of King Duncan. Other Rangers Category:Rangers Category:Araluans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:The Burning Bridge characters Category:The Icebound Land characters Category:The Ruins of Gorlan characters Category:Erak's Ransom characters Category:The Kings of Clonmel characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Lost Stories Characters Category:The Inkwell and the Dagger Characters Category:Dinner for Five Characters Category:And About Time, Too... Characters Category:Articles needing Improvement Category:Pages under construction